Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow wireless terminals to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Different networks provide different network information for wireless clients. Such network information may include access to particular subscription service provider (“SSP”) networks (“SSPN”), roaming agreements to allow connections from wireless clients associated with different SSPs, authentication capabilities to enable secure communications, support for emergency services, support for particular types of multi-media access (e.g., audio and/or video streaming, downloading, etc.), or support for other types of network services. However, the network information provided may only be provided upon a connection or association with that network. Depending on the network information received, a device may need to disconnect or disassociate with that network and pursue a different network.